Two Sides
by DragonLadie
Summary: Crossover with TOS
1. Default Chapter

Title: Two Sides  
  
Author: DragonLady Summery: crossover between Voyager and TOS  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount. But what they  
  
don't know won't hurt them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Sides  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu." Kirk barely listened to  
  
the acknowledgement of his helmsman as he signed the duty  
  
roster handed to him by a very young looking yeoman.   
  
"Thank you, Derkins. Mr. Spock, anything from the scan of  
  
the planet?"   
  
  
  
Spock kept his gaze locked on the monitor as he answered.   
  
"The planet is class M, equal parts of land mass to water.   
  
Vegetation is scattered with varying degrees of density along  
  
the coastal regions. The main land portions appear to be  
  
desert. The temperature ranges from seventy-nine point two  
  
degrees Celsius near the equator, to sixty-five point nine  
  
degrees below zero at the poles." Kirk nodded. At his side,  
  
McCoy made a face. "So in other words, you either freeze  
  
or fry, depending on where you land." Spock glanced up at  
  
the Doctor. "The temperature, though extreme for some  
  
individuals, is hardly life-threatening Doctor." Kirk rubbed his  
  
eyes as he anticipated yet another confrontation with his first  
  
officer and CMO. "I'm sure you'd feel right at home among  
  
the sand dunes, Spock. But those of us with red blood  
  
appreciate a cool breeze now and then."  
  
  
  
"If a cool breeze is all you desire, the polar areas should well  
  
suit you." Much as he knew they enjoyed their banter, Kirk  
  
waved his hands to stem the argument. "Alright, alright, can  
  
we get back to business? Spock, did you detect any signs of  
  
habitation by intelligent life?" Spock turned back to his viewer.   
  
"Negative, Captain. Not even basic animal life... very peculiar."   
  
Kirk was about to order another scan when the bridge was  
  
suddenly washed in a brilliant white light. It was short-lived,  
  
but so intense that it nearly blinded everyone on the bridge.   
  
"What in the hell?" At the center of the flash stood, what  
  
appeared to be, a human being dressed in command gold,  
  
rank of Captain.   
  
  
  
Kirk balled his fists. "Who are you, what are you doing on my  
  
ship?" The stranger ignored Kirk as he strolled from station  
  
to station. "My my, my. I wasn't aware how primitive you  
  
humans built these early ships." As he spoke, he dragged his  
  
finger along the red railing, checking for dust. "And these  
  
uniforms! They lack style, sophistication! Nothing like the  
  
ones Picard and family wear." Kirk positioned himself before  
  
the invader. "I'll ask you once more, who are you!" The being  
  
sighed. "Why must you humans be so confrontational?"   
  
Straightening proudly, he bowed to Kirk. "I, my dear Captain,  
  
am Q, the most powerful being in the universe!"   
  
  
  
Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Fascinating."   
  
Q transported himself to the captains chair, much to Kirk's  
  
consternation. "Not as comfy as Picards'..." Before Kirk could  
  
ask what he meant, Q suddenly leaped to his feet with a shout.   
  
"Enough talk! You want adventure? I'll show you a real  
  
adventure. Prepare to be amazed!" Sulu whirled around  
  
just in time to see Kirk, Spock, and McCoy  
  
vanish from the bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spock..."  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Jim!"  
  
Kirk's eyes snapped open the moment the paralysis that  
  
gripped his body released. "Spock, Bones!" The other two  
  
were nearby, apparently undamaged by the experience.   
  
Seconds after he opened his eyes, Kirk realized he was  
  
sitting in a forest. "I suppose the most logical question to  
  
ask is, where are we?" Spock stood carefully to his feet.   
  
"Unfortunately, Doctor, the question is only logical if there is  
  
someone present to answer it." Kirk also stood. "And even  
  
more unfortunate, Mr. Spock, the person who could have  
  
answered it seems to have disappeared." The three looked  
  
around cautiously, prepared for anything, except the voice of  
  
a child. "Come on, Neelix, just a couple more minutes?" The  
  
voice sounded as though it was only a few feet away.  
  
  
  
"Now Naomi, I promised your mother to get you home for  
  
dinner. How would it look for me, of all people, to allow  
  
you to be late for your evening meal?" Ducking low, the  
  
three officers crept towards the voices. "Alright. But promise  
  
to finish this program with me tomorrow!"  
  
"It would be an honor miss Wildman." As the voice spoke,  
  
Kirk had finally gotten close enough to examine the individuals.   
  
The one was a child, a young girl who looked to be around  
  
nine or ten. She appeared to be human, but for the row of  
  
horns protruding from the center of her forehead. The other,  
  
Kirk had seen nothing like it in all his travels. It resembled a  
  
Terran creature called a groundhog, but was yellow instead  
  
of brown. The sides of its face were covered in spots, and  
  
its hair formed in a crest that stood up straight in the middle  
  
of its head. Its eyes, also yellow, seemed strangely sad, like  
  
a mistreated pup. Kirk ducked lower as the being spoke again.   
  
"Computer, save program and discontinue." Somewhere  
  
overhead, Kirk heard an answering beep.  
  
  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the foliage he and his companions were hiding  
  
behind vanished, and was replaced by metal floor and walls,  
  
covered by glowing appliances. Kirk looked up quickly, ready  
  
to explain, only to see two large doors sliding shut on the two  
  
retreating forms. "What the hell is this place?" Before either  
  
Spock or McCoy could answer, the doors slid open again.   
  
"...elling you, B'Ellana, you'll love this program!"  
  
  
  
"Tom, the last time I tried your program I ended up getting  
  
killed by a robot that shot sparks out of its eyes. The rest  
  
of the program was spent watching you run around with a  
  
laser gun... great, someone left a program running." Kirk  
  
stared at the woman. A Klingon! And a human beside her!   
  
Kirk grabbed for a non-existent phaser, while wondering  
  
why the Klingon didn't attack. "Computer, end program."   
  
A strangely annoyed sounding beep came from above.   
  
"There is no program currently in use."  
  
  
  
Tom stared at the three men before him. "This is impossible..."   
  
B'Ellana was already slapping her chest. "Security alert,  
  
Holodeck one! We have intruders!"   
  
  
  
Two Sides  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirk backed away slightly as the Klingon woman pointed  
  
some sort of weapon at him and his two friends. "B'Ellana,  
  
wait, I recognize these people!" B'Ellana never took her  
  
eyes away from the three men. "I don't care who they are.   
  
They're intruders, and we can't afford to trust them." A  
  
moment later, the doors behind them slid open again to  
  
admit a squad of armed security... led by a Vulcan. Spock  
  
and the other Vulcan raised their eyebrows at the sight of  
  
each other, and both spoke at the same time. "Fascinating."  
  
McCoy groaned. "Now I know where I am, Hell, it has to be."   
  
Kirk ignored the doctor. He was staring at the familiar symbol  
  
affixed to the chest of every person in the room. It was the  
  
Enterprise delta. "Who are you people?" The Vulcan tore  
  
his eyes away from Spock at Kirk's question. "Perhaps it  
  
would be better to have our Captain answer that question."   
  
With nothing to lose, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy followed the  
  
security team from the room.  
  
  
  
"This may be difficult to accept, but you are onboard the  
  
starship, Voyager. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway...  
  
and if you are who you say you are, it has been over eighty  
  
years since your last mission." Kirk felt a strange weakness  
  
pass through his body, but managed to keep from humiliating  
  
himself by sitting in a chair rather than falling to the floor.   
  
"Eighty... years?"   
  
"Eighty-four years, six weeks, nine days, by my calculations."   
  
Reported Spock, apparently unfazed by the revelation.   
  
"Damn it Spock, what difference does it make! Either way  
  
we're trapped here!" McCoy pounded his fist on the table  
  
in frustration. "Gentlemen, I know this must be unnerving,  
  
please be assured we will do everything in our power to  
  
contact Q to have him return you to your own century. In the  
  
meantime, I hope you understand that I must keep your  
  
exposure to this ship and its systems as limited as possible.   
  
Knowledge of future events, as you well know, can have  
  
deadly repercussions." Kirk nodded. "I understand Captain.   
  
We'll abide by your restrictions."  
  
Janeway nodded back. "Commander Tuvok will show you  
  
to your quarters."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The replicator will provide you with whatever you desire,  
  
and in addition, Mr. Neelix, has offered to escort you to the  
  
mess hall whenever you are hungry."   
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Tuvok. Your people are very gracious  
  
to provide for us like this. The Captain explained your  
  
predicament, we promise to limit our replicator use to  
  
essentials." Tuvok dipped his head to Kirk respectfully,  
  
then left the room. McCoy immediately flopped down on the  
  
couch and fell asleep. "I think the good Doctor has the right  
  
idea." Spock glanced at the now snoring surgeon. "Indeed.   
  
Perhaps one of the few he's had." Smiling, Kirk headed for  
  
the shower. Alone, Spock wandered to the computer console.   
  
He tapped at a few buttons, and was unsurprised to see it  
  
disabled. They were taking no chances. Next, he walked to  
  
the nearest viewport to gaze out at the stars streaming past.   
  
He never dreamed he would see this quadrant in his lifetime.  
  
  
  
In his century, barely a fraction of the Alpha quadrant had been  
  
explored, much less the Delta quadrant. But even more  
  
intriguing was the source of their present dilemma. Q.   
  
Why had he brought them here? According to Captain  
  
Janeway, he had been plaguing the captain's of various ships  
  
and space stations for years. Why this sudden interest in Kirk?   
  
Or had his interest started with Kirk? Yet Q had mentioned  
  
future events when he first appeared. Quite an interesting  
  
puzzle. In the background, Spock could hear Kirk's shower  
  
stop. Soon after, he heard the Captain lie down on one of the  
  
beds provided for them. Nearby, McCoy's snoring tapered off  
  
as he sank deeper into sleep. For himself, Spock felt no  
  
desire to sleep. He was consumed by curiosity, and though  
  
he would never admit it, desired nothing more than to scan  
  
the system they were passing through. Abruptly, Voyager  
  
dropped out of warp. Spock strained his eyes, but could see  
  
nothing from his position. Clasping his hands behind his back,  
  
he continued his vigil.  
  
  
  
"Open a hailing frequency Mr. Kim."   
  
"Channel open." Janeway stood stiffly as the forward  
  
viewscreen blinked away from the reddish planet to an  
  
interior view of some kind of structure. "This is Captain  
  
Janeway of the starship Voyager. To whom am I speaking?"   
  
The figure, whose face was covered by a heavy mask, bowed  
  
to the Captain formally.   
  
  
  
"I am Bele, First administrator of the planet Gloth." Janeway  
  
smiled in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you Administrator.   
  
My crew and I have been traveling for many weeks without  
  
stopping to refuel. Our supplies are very low, and we are in  
  
need of some relaxation. Is there a possibility for trade?"   
  
Bele spread his arms. "My people would welcome a visit.   
  
And we can talk of trade when you arrive. Please, feel free  
  
to transport down whenever you wish." Janeway nodded.   
  
"Thank you, Administrator, you are very gracious."  
  
  
  
Once the connection was broken, Janeway turned to  
  
Chakotay. "What were your impressions?" Her first officer  
  
leaned back thoughtfully. "He seemed benevolent, and quite  
  
willing to aid us..."  
  
  
  
"But?" Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know. He seemed,  
  
almost too eager to have us beam down." Janeway turned to  
  
the tactical station. "Tuvok?"  
  
  
  
"I detected no weapons on the planet's surface, nor in the  
  
surrounding space. However, it is possible that some form  
  
of cloaking device could be shielding their defenses."   
  
Janeway held up a finger. "I understand the need for caution,  
  
but we can't let concerns about 'possibilities' prevent us from  
  
acquiring needed supplies. Chakotay, Tuvok, prepare  
  
separate teams to beam to the surface. Meanwhile, I plan to  
  
meet with Administrator Bele to work out a means of payment  
  
for whatever we need."  
  
  
  
"Did you rest well, Captain?" Kirk rubbed his eyes as he  
  
slowly glanced about the room. "Never better. These beds  
  
are phenomenally comfortable."   
  
  
  
"To say nothing of the couch." McCoy rose from his 'bed' to  
  
stroll over to the others at the viewport. "Any word from the  
  
Captain?" Spock shook his head. "We have received no  
  
contact since our arrival here." Kirk folded his arms in  
  
frustration. "I'm beginning to feel like a prisoner, gilded  
  
cage and all!" Almost that same instant, the door to their  
  
quarters slid open. "Well gentlemen, what shall it be?"   
  
Before them stood the odd little alien they had first spotted  
  
in the 'forest'. "I'm Neelix, and I can provide you with the most  
  
succulent meal this side of the Alpha quadrant." Spock's  
  
eyebrow rose. "Indeed." McCoy crossed his arms. "Do  
  
you happen to have any bourbon in that kitchen of yours?"   
  
Neelix frowned. "Burr-bon? I'm not sure I've heard of that.   
  
But I'm positive I can duplicate whatever it is!" McCoy grinned.   
  
"Well in that case Sur, jus' lead the way!"   
  
  
  
Realizing it would be pointless to remain in the room, all three  
  
of the visitors followed the energetic little alien out into the  
  
corridor. McCoy did most of the talking as they walked to the  
  
mess hall. Spock seemed quite content to examine every inch  
  
of the ship as they continued on their way. For himself, Kirk  
  
felt horrible tension building at the base of his neck. There  
  
had to be a reason why Q had brought them here. Until he  
  
knew why, he was going to continue becoming more and  
  
more concerned. He realized the place he wanted to be most  
  
was the bridge.   
  
  
  
"Here we are!" Kirk looked up at Neelix's bright announcement.   
  
He was somewhat jolted at the size and opulence of what  
  
should have been a very simple room. Large viewports  
  
displayed the backdrop of stars and a small corner of the  
  
planet they were orbiting. Janeway must have alerted the  
  
crew to their arrival, for not a single person, other than Neelix,  
  
occupied the mess. "So, what shall it be, gentlemen?"  
  
  
  
After a very unusual lunch, the three time-travelers were  
  
escorted back to their room by the same route they had  
  
traversed before. "Why do I get the feeling we're not really  
  
welcome here?" McCoy harrumphed, while Spock merely  
  
raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I can't really wish you a  
  
pleasant stay, but I hope it's comfortable at least." Kirk  
  
smiled ruefully. "Perhaps too comfortable." Alone once  
  
more, the three friends set about distracting themselves  
  
as much as possible. Spock retreated to a corner of the  
  
room to meditate, while Kirk and McCoy set up a game of  
  
chess, far enough away not to disturb the Vulcan. Several  
  
hours later, the game having been played three times, with  
  
Kirk winning twice, the Captain had about had enough of  
  
civility. "I don't care what century this is, or what  
  
consequences it has on the timeline, I need to get out of here!"   
  
Striding to the comm unit on the wall, Kirk jabbed at the  
  
controls impatiently. "Kirk to Cap..." Before the words could  
  
leave his mouth, the ship was suddenly pummeled by an  
  
unknown energy source. Kirk and McCoy were thrown off  
  
their feet. Spock, torn violently from his meditations, found  
  
himself pushed up against the wall. "What the devil!"   
  
  
  
Before any of them could regain their footing, the ship lurched  
  
again, throwing everyone to the other side of the room. Kirk  
  
felt a body slam into him, and gasped as the breath was  
  
knocked from his lungs. He looked up to see McCoy roll off  
  
his chest. A little ways away, Spock was struggling to his feet,  
  
despite the rolling of the ship.   
  
  
  
Only then did it occur to Kirk that he had heard no warning  
  
from the bridge. Whenever a ship was tossed around that  
  
violently, there should always be a call for red alert. Kirk  
  
was about to contact the bridge when the lights suddenly  
  
flickered, flickered again, then went out completely. Outside  
  
their quarters, the three men could hear hurried orders and  
  
frantic sounds of running down the corridor as Voyager's  
  
crew tried to contain whatever had happened. Kirk pulled  
  
himself vertical. "Regulations be damned! Something's  
  
happening, and I intend to find out what it is. McCoy, Spock,  
  
care to join me on the bridge?"  
  
  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway gasped as the jagged piece of  
  
metal was pulled from her leg. "Do not attempt to move,  
  
Captain, you will only cause further injury."  
  
Janeway relaxed against the bulkhead. "Is everyone alright?"   
  
Tuvok showed no trace of distress on his ebony features,  
  
yet his voice carried an uncharacteristic strain. "Lieutenants  
  
Mathers and Icobson were killed when the support beam  
  
collapsed. I have a fractured wrist, as well as an injury to my  
  
back, inhibiting movement. In addition to the injury to your  
  
leg, you appear to be suffering from a concussion."   
  
  
  
Janeway felt tears sting her eyes at the loss of more of her  
  
people, but she couldn't allow them the luxury of rolling down  
  
her cheeks. "And the other party?" Tuvok shook his head.   
  
"Whatever caused the damage to the ship has also knocked  
  
out power to most of the decks, including the bridge. I have  
  
been unsuccessful in restoring the comm... and our badges  
  
are inoperable as well."  
  
  
  
"We have to get to the bridge." Tuvok raised a brow.   
  
"Captain, I remind you neither you nor I are capable of travel.  
  
Nor does it appear we could escape here were you able to  
  
move." Janeway breathed out heavily.   
  
  
  
"I don't know what's worse. The fact that I have no idea what  
  
happened to my ship, and have no way of knowing; or the  
  
probability that we couldn't have done something if we had."   
  
  
  
  
  
Kirk dodged as another hunk of ceiling threatened to squash  
  
him as it fell from above. He had barely missed the last one.   
  
The proof was in the inch long gash across the back of his  
  
hand. Thankfully, McCoy hadn't fussed about it overmuch.   
  
"Captain, are you certain you know the way to the bridge?"   
  
Kirk grimaced at Spock's question, because he hated the  
  
answer. However, he was saved responding by the sudden  
  
appearance of this century's version of Aphrodite. Kirk could  
  
not remember the last time he had seen a woman so  
  
stunningly beautiful. Kirk took in the blue eyes, thick lashes,  
  
pale blonde hair... Then he started. Two spots on her face  
  
displayed metal appliances of some kind. The metal pieces  
  
seemed to be imbedded in her flesh.   
  
  
  
The woman pressed her full lips together as she noticed  
  
Kirk's scrutiny. "Unauthorized personnel should remain in  
  
their quarters during an emergency." Kirk frowned at her  
  
commanding tone. "I assure you, my people and I are fully  
  
capable of handling ourselves in an emergency. Please, let  
  
us help." The blonde raised a metal eyebrow, appeared to  
  
consider his request, then nodded. "I will accept, but only  
  
because there are few alternatives." Kirk smiled. "By the  
  
way, I didn't catch your name."   
  
  
  
"It is Seven of Nine. However, it is acceptable to address  
  
me as Seven." Kirk nodded. "I'm James T. Kirk, this is  
  
Mr. Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy." Seven glanced  
  
around at the men. "I am familiar with your profiles. Due to  
  
your lack of familiarity with this ship, I shall assign you duties."   
  
Kirk seemed about to protest, then thought better of it.   
  
After all, she probably knew where the bridge was.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, after crawling five thousand miles  
  
through dusty jeffries tubes, McCoy found himself in the  
  
sickbay. He had little time to be in awe, however, for he was  
  
immediately set upon by the ship's doctor. "Doctor McCoy?   
  
I must say it's an honor to meet you. My matrix wouldn't be  
  
complete without your program." McCoy cocked his head.   
  
"Your what?" The doctor smiled. "My matrix. I'm a hologram.   
  
Your medical knowledge, as well as your personality has been  
  
incorporated into my holomatrix, along with over a thousand  
  
other doctors and surgeon's from every part of the galaxy."   
  
Spock leaned in closer to the Doctor. "Fascinating." McCoy  
  
sputtered. "You mean to tell me that I end up as part of a  
  
machine? God Almighty!" Spock raised an eyebrow at the  
  
speechless doctor. "Indeed, I find that fate surprisingly  
  
appropriate."  
  
  
  
McCoy glared at the Vulcan. "Only another computer  
  
would find fulfillment in that!" Spock clasped his hands  
  
behind his back. "Not so, doctor. It is the fact that you can  
  
be shut off that makes it so satisfying." Before McCoy could  
  
utter an indignant response, Spock and Kirk were led from  
  
the room. The Doctor, meanwhile, watched them  
  
contemplatively as they left. "Actually, I now have the  
  
freedom to turn myself on and off whenever I choose..."   
  
"Oh shut up!" McCoy thundered as he turned to survey  
  
the confusing instruments on the table before him. With  
  
any luck, he wouldn't die of old age before he figured them out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, are you injured?" Kim winced as he stood shakily to  
  
his feet. "I'll be ok, I just wrenched my ankle when I fell. You?"   
  
Chakotay stood as well. "I'm alright. Help me clear away  
  
some of this wreckage." Working quickly, they managed to  
  
unearth the rest of the away team. Luckily, whatever had  
  
attacked the ship had done so before they mounted the  
  
transporter pad. The pad was buried beneath about four  
  
thousand pounds of wire, circuits, and support beams from  
  
the ceiling above. "Can everyone walk?" The group nodded,  
  
then followed the First Officer as he led the way out of the  
  
transporter room. "I wonder if the Captain's ok?"   
  
"We can't worry about that right now. Before we do anything  
  
else, we have to get to the bridge." Dreading what he might  
  
find, Chakotay rushed his group down the sparking corridors  
  
to the main bridge. He was halfway there when he ran into  
  
Seven of Nine, and two very familiar figures. "Captain Kirk,  
  
Commander Spock, I see you've been drafted." Kirk managed  
  
a wry smile as he chased after the Commander towards the  
  
bridge. "Believe me, this isn't how I pictured it when I  
  
first arrived."   
  
  
  
By the time they reached the bridge, three more crewmembers  
  
had joined them. Chakotay didn't even pause as he passed  
  
through the doors. Not until he saw the condition it was in.   
  
Two of the bridge crew were dead, burned black by multiple  
  
explosions from their consoles. Tom Paris was half slumped  
  
over the helm, valiantly entering commands as he took them  
  
away from whatever had attacked the ship. Shaking off his  
  
dismay, Chakotay began issuing orders. "Harry, to your  
  
station, Rogers, take over at tactical. Elweys, you and  
  
Phillips escort the wounded to sickbay. Tacmore and  
  
Young, head to engineering, find out how badly we're  
  
damaged and report to me as soon as possible."   
  
  
  
Turning to the two remaining people, Chakotay shrugged.   
  
"I hardly feel it's my place to issue you orders..." Kirk smiled.   
  
"Spock, find the science station and lend a hand.   
  
Commander? This is your ship. I am at your disposal."   
  
Chakotay nodded grimly. "A ship is at her best with a  
  
Captain on her bridge." 


	2. Chapter 3

Two Sides  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Have you been able to contact assistance?"  Janeway's   
head jerked up at the sound of Tuvok's voice.  They had   
spoken very little since they first realized their predicament.    
To pass the time, Janeway had begun fiddling with her   
combadge while Tuvok meditated.  "No, the comm unit is   
completely dead."  Tuvok noticed her wince at that last word,   
but made no comment.  Despite the illogic of emotion, he was   
worried about the Captain.  The blow to her head was serious.    
Already, there had been lapses in her speech, as well as   
periods of dizziness and nausea.    
  
Shifting his body, Tuvok slid closer to the Captain.  "If you will   
permit me, I can clear away some of the pain with a light mind   
meld."  Janeway shook her head, instantly regretting the   
motion.  "I can't allow that.  I know the strain you're under just   
to control your own pain, much less mine.  I refuse to add to   
that."  Janeway forced herself straighter, stilling further   
argument with the force of her gesture.  "As soon as Chakotay   
gets things under control, he'll send someone for us.  It's only   
a matter of time."  Tuvok didn't need to add that Chakotay   
may very well be dead.  He could see the possibility reflecting   
clearly in her eyes.  Yet, human superstition kept her from   
speaking the thought aloud.  And Tuvok knew better than to   
shatter her small hope of salvation.  "Just a matter of time."    
She repeated softly.  
  
  
  
  
"Vorik, I need those couplings two minutes ago!"  The Vulcan   
showed no sign of impatience as he handed B'Elanna the   
requested equipment, yet the engineer still managed to detect   
an unexpected hurry in his normally restrain walk.  It would have   
pleased her immeasurably if they weren't in the midst of hell at the moment.    
"Hurry, the power levels are starting to fluctuate again!  If this   
gets much worse we'll be stuck here until every star in this   
system goes nova!"  Rushing to fill her demands, the   
engineering crew practically ran from one disaster to the next,   
just barely managing to contain the mobile catastrophe that   
seemed to move from one console to the next.  B'Ellana   
promised herself that if they survived, she'd personally   
replicate medals of valor for each and every one of her crew.    
Not for averting disaster, but for holding up under her   
blistering commands.  "Dammit, Silverson, I told you before..."  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, how's it look?"  The young man brushed several errant   
strands of black hair from his eyes as he answered.  "All   
clear so far.  Whatever it was seems to have been left far   
behind."  Chakotay couldn't afford to relax.  "Keep your eyes   
open.  Another hit could leave us dead in the water."  Spock   
turned from his station to face the Commander.  "I believe I   
have achieved partial restoration of the communications   
system."  Chakotay whirled to face the Vulcan.  "How... never   
mind.  Harry, try to contact engineering.  I'll see if I can raise   
the Captain."    
  
  
  
  
Labored breathing.  It was the only sound in her ears.  An   
unsettling warmth filled the room where she and Tuvok lie.    
The engineer in her analyzed why.  Life support must be down   
in this section.  That explained the difficulty in drawing a full   
breath.  She estimated they had enough left for about ten,   
maybe fifteen minutes.  At least the pain in her head had   
diminished a little.  A fit of coughing shook her frame.  The air   
was beginning to taste stale.  Dust was no longer being   
filtered away by the ventilation ducts.  
Janeway tried to sit up, but was suddenly struck with vertigo,   
even with that tiny movement.  Fighting against it, she pulled   
herself closer to Tuvok.  The Vulcan had lain silent for far too   
long.  Janeway placed a hand on his shoulder.  Just a little   
longer, then Chakotay would find them...    
  
A sudden chirp snapped her awake.  "Chakotay to Captain   
Janeway, please respond."  Kathryn fumbled as she slapped   
weakly at her chest, missing the badge in her first attempt,   
then hitting it squarely.  "Chakotay... good to hear... from you."    
Chakotay noticed the labored speech.  "We're sending a   
rescue team to free you, just hold on."  Kathryn nodded to the   
air, forgetting almost immediately that he had called.  All that   
remained was the encroaching darkness.  "Captain, are you   
there, Captain?  Captain?"        
  
  
  
  
"Hurry, we have to get them out!  They can't be without oxygen   
for much longer!"  Working with phasers, lifts, and bare hands,   
the crewmen frantically rushed to save the trapped victims.    
Kirk heaved right alongside Chakotay, with Spock to the other   
side.  He felt as though he related to the Commander.  There   
was a strength to the man, a steadiness.  He possessed the   
same fire for command that had placed Kirk on the bridge of   
his own ship.  Unfortunately, if they didn't reach the Captain   
and her tactical officer in time, Chakotay would be in command   
far sooner than he may have liked.  "Here, help me lift this   
strut!"  With Spock and Kirk's assistance, they managed to   
lever the heavy beam aside, revealing a small opening that   
was just large enough to squeeze through.  "I'll go first, you   
follow me, then Commander Spock."  Chakotay slapped his   
badge.  "Doctor, I need you at transporter room two   
immediately!"  Then, turning, he crawled through the opening.    
In minutes, Kirk and Spock were also at his side.    
  
The three men were unable to keep from coughing in the   
dust filled room.  On the floor lie the Captain and Tuvok.    
Both had been severely injured.  Their chests had stopped   
moving.  Seconds after their arrival, the Doctor appeared.    
Quickly, he injected each of them with stimulants, frowning   
when they seemed to have no effect.  "We have to get them   
out of here, now!"  Having determined that the transporter   
system was completely offline, the Captain and Tuvok had   
to be dragged back through the opening.  Chakotay felt sick   
at the thought of what their handing was doing to the two   
victims, but knew it was the only way to save them.  Hopefully   
the Doctor could repair whatever damage they caused.    
  
Once free of the room, Tuvok and Janeway were placed on   
a pair of antigrav units and rushed to sickbay, the Doctor   
jogging alongside the whole way attempting to resuscitate   
them.    
  
As soon as the doors slid open, the Doctor took command.    
"I'll work on the Captain while you try to save Tuvok!"  Nodding   
sharply, McCoy went to work.  Feeling helpless, Chakotay and   
Kirk stood out of the way.  Spock stood near McCoy, in case   
he was needed.  He wasn't a surgeon, but he was a Vulcan,   
just as Tuvok was.  There were things he could do that a   
human could not.  "His heart is beating, but he still isn't   
breathing on his own..."  McCoy barely noticed the people   
around him.  He was immersed in saving a life.  The rest of the   
world didn't matter.  Behind him, Spock could hear Captain   
Janeway begin coughing.  A good sign.  He felt Chakotay's   
tension drop a notch.  However, Tuvok was still on almost full   
life support.  Leaving the Captain to recover, the holographic   
Doctor joined McCoy in working over the Vulcan.  Soon, the   
two heads were bent together over the too still form,   
murmured sentences overlapping one another as the worked   
feverishly over their patient.  
  
Knowing there was little they could give in the way of help,   
Kirk and Chakotay left sickbay.  At the Doctor's request,   
Spock remained behind... just in case.  
  
  
  
  
Kirk looked up as Spock entered the bridge.  Janeway stood   
to her feet, in command of her ship despite doctor's orders.    
"How is he?"  Spock stepped up to the science station along   
with Seven of Nine.  "Commander Tuvok will be fine."  Janeway   
breathed out in relief, then turned immediately back to her   
crew.  "Harry, how are communications coming?"  Kim   
answered without glancing up.  "Almost there Captain,   
another fifteen minutes."  Janeway smiled slightly.  "Let's see if   
we can do it in ten."    
  
As the Captain approached him, Kirk stood to his feet.    
"I want to thank you for your help.  Your actions saved a   
lot of lives."  Kirk smiled warmly.  "It comes with the uniform."    
Behind them, Spock cleared his throat.  "Captains, I believe   
we have discovered the source of the explosion."    
  
  
  
  
  
"As you can see here, there were a series of explosive   
devices situated about the ship in key areas.  However,   
they were not designed to destroy the ship, but merely   
disable it."  Chakotay leaned forward.  "How many are there?"    
Seven of Nine highlighted certain areas with a metal tipped   
finger.  "So far we have discovered twelve locations where the   
devices were detonated.  It is likely there are others which   
have not been detected yet."  Spock glanced at the captain.    
"Four of the devices were placed in the transporter rooms.    
They were timed to explode just before you mounted the   
transporter platform."  Janeway looked more closely at the   
highlighted areas.    
  
"Harry?"  Kim glanced up from his station.  "Communications   
back on line Captain."  Janeway tapped at her combadge.    
"Bridge to Engineering."  There was a slight crackle of static,   
then B'Elanna's voice filtered through.  "Engineering here, it's   
good to hear your voice Captain."  Janeway approached her   
command chair, but didn't sit down.  "How is everyone down   
there?"  Janeway winced as she heard something crash in   
the background.  "Carey!  Sorry Captain.  We're fine, just a   
few bruises here and there."  
  
"B'Elanna, I want you to be on the alert.  Someone has littered   
the ship with explosive devices.  We can't be certain yet if   
we've found them all."  B'Elanna's voice gave no hint of any   
fear as she answered.  "We'll keep our eyes open,   
B'Elanna out." 


	3. Chapters 4 & 5

Two Sides  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"Captain."  Janeway rose from her command chair to stand   
next to Harry's console.  "Most of the ship's systems are back   
online, I've been able to scan for other explosive devices.  It   
appears that all have detonated and been accounted for."    
Janeway relaxed slightly, patting Kim on the shoulder.  "Good   
work, Harry.  Have you scanned for intruders?"  Harry shook   
his head.  "I'll do that now."  Janeway waited while the ship   
carried out the command.  Seconds later, a small panel lit up.    
"Intruder detected on deck ten."  The captain turned.  "Tuvok,   
set up forcefields on deck ten, then send a security   
detachment on ahead.  You're with me."  She strode quickly to   
the turbolift.  Nodding to Chakotay.  "Commander, you have   
the bridge."    
  
Just as the turbolift doors were sliding shut, Kirk pushed his   
way into the lift.  "Care if I join you?"  Janeway frowned slightly,   
shaking her head wryly.  "I'm starting to realize it's pointless to   
say no."  Then she crossed her arms.  "Just don't forget who's   
Captain of this ship."  Kirk nodded, saluting sharply.  "Aye,   
aye, Captain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...And then I went on my first away mission to an actual planet.    
It was quite an exhilarating experience."  McCoy looked up   
from the young Bolian woman he was tending to glare at the   
Doctor.  "You sure it's my personality rolling around in that   
matrix of yours?"  The Doctor crossed his arms proudly.  "Of   
course, Doctor.  In fact, my own personality would be rather   
dull without it."  McCoy shuddered.  "You don't say."    
  
  
  
  
Janeway stood next to Tuvok and Kirk at the junction of two   
corridors.  On the other side of the intersection, the second   
security team waited, phasers drawn.  Glancing at the captain,   
Tuvok nodded to his team, then rushed around the corner,   
only to stop dead in his tracks.  The intruder wasn't there.    
Janeway slapped her combadge.  "Janeway to bridge."    
Chakotay answered quickly.  "We're on it Captain.  Somehow   
he bypassed the forcefields, and is now headed towards   
sickbay."  Janeway nodded to Tuvok.  "We're on our way.    
Janeway to sickbay."  The Doctor responded brightly.    
"Sickbay here."    
  
"Doctor, I want you to be on the alert.  There is an intruder   
headed your way.  Do what you can to keep him there."  In   
the sickbay, the Doctor quickly shooed the last remaining   
patient from the room.  "Will do, Captain, sickbay out."    
  
  
  
  
  
  
McCoy tried to act natural as he lie on the biobed.  "I still don't   
see why I have to be the one to act sick."  The Doctor adjusted   
the blanket around his chin.  "Because I was programmed to   
be a doctor, not a patient.  Now lie still."  Just as he finished   
speaking, the sickbay doors slid open, admitting a hooded   
figure.  "Hello, how can I help you?"  Without speaking, the   
intruder lifted a small weapon and aimed it at the Doctor.    
"I assure you, that won't have any effect on me."  Slowly, the   
Doctor backed away until he passed the biobed holding McCoy.    
As soon as the intruder was close enough, McCoy reached   
out and injected him in the leg with the hypospray hidden in   
his hand.  Without a sound, the intruder dropped to the deck.    
Folding his arms, the Doctor frowned at the still form. "Well,   
that was sure worth all this effort."  McCoy smiled at his dry   
tone.  "Ah ha, there I am!"    
  
Seconds later, Janeway and the two security teams entered.    
"Place him on a biobed with restraints.  Then let's find out who   
he is."  Once the prisoner was secured, Tuvok removed the   
hood from his face.  Janeway gasped, while Tuvok lifted an   
eyebrow.  "Fascinating."  Kirk stepped forward, then swore   
aloud.  "I don't believe it!"    
  
Never did he dream he would see that face again.  Even   
though it had been several years since he had last seen it,   
he still found himself struck by the odd coloration of the   
otherwise normal, human-like features.  Janeway turned to   
him questioningly.  "I know this man, I've dealt with him before."    
At her nod, Kirk pressed his lips together grimly.  "His name is   
Lokai.  And if you don't get him off your ship, you may lose it,   
and possibly your life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Lokai first boarded the Enterprise, he told us he   
needed sanctuary from the man who was pursuing him.    
He told us he was a slave, and wanted us to grant him asylum.    
We tried to help him, only to learn later, when his pursuer   
arrived, that they were of the same race.  The only difference   
between them was that Lokai was black on left side of his face,   
and his pursuer, Bele, was black on the right."  Janeway   
stiffened.  "Bele, that's the name of the First administrator,   
the man we intended to meet with before the explosions."    
Kirk looked grim.  "No doubt, he is still in pursuit of Lokai,   
and will stop at nothing to capture him once more."    
  
The Captain nodded to the Doctor.  "Can he be revived?"    
Kirk held up his hand.  "I want to caution you, both Lokai and   
Bele possess powerful mental abilities.  I've seen them take   
over control of my ship with a thought, as well as produce   
personal shields and electrical fields strong enough to kill."    
There was a hiss as the doors to sickbay slid open.  Seconds   
later, Seven of Nine and Spock entered.  "Seven, I was just   
about to contact you."  Janeway gestured to the unconscious   
alien on the biobed.  "Have you ever seen a species like this   
before.  Seven nodded.  "Species 219, one of the first species   
the Borg ever encountered."    
  
"Strange, they were thought to be extinct."  Kirk looked   
confused.  "Bele told us that their war destroyed their world."    
Tuvok crossed his arms.  "Perhaps they mistook a Borg   
invasion for something they caused."  Janeway held up her   
hand.  "This is interesting speculation gentlemen, but I'd like   
to hear what Lokai himself has to say, and why he tried to   
disable my ship.  Seven, can you modify the biobed   
restraints to resist Lokai's electrical field?"  Seven examined   
the controls.  "I believe I can adapt the field with a modulating   
frequency, similar to those used against the Borg."  
  
Janeway nodded.  "Do it."  Minutes later, Seven glanced up.    
"You may wake him.  However, I shall continue to monitor his   
exertions in case the field weakens."  Stepping forward, the   
Doctor administered the stimulant.  Seconds later, Lokai's   
eyes snapped open.  Immediately he began struggling.    
"Release me, he's coming!"  Janeway leaned over him.    
"Who's coming, Bele?"  Lokai looked startled.  "You know him.    
Then you know he intends to kill me!"  Behind her, Janeway   
heard Kirk's sharp laugh.  "You are a liar, Lokai!  I don't think   
you can be killed."  Lokai gasped as Kirk stepped into view.    
"You!  But, I heard you were..." Janeway silenced him with an   
upraised hand.    
  
"That's not why we're here.  You attacked my ship, I want to   
know why."  Seven tapped furiously as the forcefield   
shimmered, then glanced up, nodding that she had it under   
control.  "I needed your ship to escape, but I didn't disable it,   
that was Bele.  He was the one who planted the explosives."    
Crossing her arms, Janeway glared at him.  "I never told you   
how the ship was damaged.  How did you know about the   
explosives?"  Lokai lurched in his restraints, causing the field   
to shimmer once more.  "You didn't have to, I was here for the   
experience!"  Janeway stepped away as her combadge beeped.    
  
"This is Janeway."   
  
"Captain, First administrator Bele wished to speak with you."    
Janeway rubbed her forehead wearily.  "Acknowledged   
Chakotay, patch it through to the sickbay monitor."  Moments   
later, she was once more face to hooded face with   
Administrator Bele.  "Ahh, Captain.  I was worried when you   
didn't transport down.  Was there a problem?"  Cringing   
inwardly at the sugary concern, Janeway applied her own false   
smile.  "Why Administrator, why would you assume there was   
anything wrong?  I simply decided it would be more   
advantageous for you to transport here.  In fact, I'd love to   
give you a tour of my ship right now."    
  
Administrator Bele cleared his throat.  "I, will have to discuss it   
with the department heads.  In the mean time, feel free to   
reconsider my request.  I'd be honored to have you as my   
guest."  With the connection broken, Janeway returned to the   
group.  Off to the side, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were holding   
a private conversation.  "It seems the First administrator is   
unwilling to join us.  I wonder why?"  Lokai began struggling   
again, causing the forcefield to shimmer violently.  "Captain,   
the field will not hold for much longer."  Janeway nodded.    
"I don't relish the idea of sending him back to that planet.    
But we can't risk keeping him here either."  Kirk stepped forward.    
  
"Captain Janeway, I think I have a solution."  
  
  
  
Two Sides  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
"Are you certain he'll come?"  Janeway smiled.  "I think this   
was his idea all along.  Q, enough games!  Show yourself!"    
A flash of light preceded the entity as he appeared on the   
bridge, clothed as a twenty-fourth century captain this time.    
"Why Kathy, are you saying you don't like games?"  Janeway   
shook her head.    
  
"No, I just don't like your games."  Q dropped huffily into the   
command chair.  "Kathryn, I'm hurt.  And after all I've done for   
you."  Rising to his feet, Q spread his arms grandly.    
"However, I'm willing to forgive.  After all, you performed   
magnificently, just as I knew you would!"  Janeway stalked   
up to him, fury behind her eyes.  "Because of you, many of   
my crew are dead!"  Q held up his hands.  "I told you, this   
was a game.  None of your pieces were permanently   
damaged."  With another flash, all of the formerly dead   
crewmembers returned, all sharing the same astonished looks.    
    
"Q, about my extra crewmembers..."  
  
"Ahh yes, the three musketeers.  Not to worry Kathy, I'll   
return them immediately."  Q prepared to snap his fingers   
when Janeway held up her hand.  "Wait, Q.  I have two   
conditions first."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the flash dissipated, Kirk shook his head.  "Quite the   
way to travel."  Spock seemed unruffled, while McCoy   
crossed his arms in irritation.  "And I thought   
transporters were deadly."  Beside them, Lokai stood,   
frozen in the same position he had been in before Q   
whisked them away.    
  
Kirk glanced around the bridge.  His crew was equally   
frozen, hands paused in mid motion.  "Spock, if you'd be   
so kind as to lend a hand?"    
  
"Indeed Captain.  However, I believe two hands would be   
more effective."  Not taking the time to remark, Kirk grasped   
Lokai by the feet, while Spock took his shoulders.  Together,   
with McCoy guiding them, they worked their way to the   
transporter room.  "I don't see... why Q couldn't... just beam   
Lokai down... himself."  Spock, not even needing to catch his   
breath, responded blandly.  "I have noticed that Q has a   
malevolent sense of humor.  He probably thought of this as a   
joke."  Finally reaching their destination, the two men   
deposited the stiff form on the transporter pad, then   
stepped away.  Kirk walked around the transporter console,   
pushing Ensign Thomas' fingers aside as he activated the   
board.  Seconds later, Lokai disappeared in a haze of   
sparkles.  "Let's leave a warning beacon here.  The last thing   
we need are two Lokai's racing about the universe."  
  
Once back on the bridge, Spock released a beacon,   
programming it to warn of danger on the planet below.    
As soon as he finished his task, there was a familiar flash   
of light, and Q once more adorned the bridge.  "Greetings   
all!  It is my sad duty to inform you that this is the last time   
you will ever look upon my greatness."  McCoy smiled grimly.    
"Here, here."  Ignoring the comment, Q raised his hands.    
"But before I go, I have one final gift to bestow upon you."    
Once more, the bridge was washed in light.  When it faded,   
Kirk glanced up to see his bridge crew shaking their heads   
and rubbing their eyes.  "Spock, did you see what caused   
that light?"  Spock shook his head.    
  
"Negative Captain, there is nothing on sensors."  Kirk rubbed   
the back of his neck as he dropped into his command chair.    
"What does your scan reveal of the planet?"  Before Spock   
could answer, a loud pinging filled the bridge.  "Captain, the   
planet has a warning beacon orbiting it.  I suggest we back   
away."  Kirk nodded.  "Make a note of its location in the log.    
We'll warn Starfleet to keep clear."  Spock returned to his   
station.  "Aye, aye captain."    
  
On the planet's surface, one voice cried out in rage.    
  
But there was no one left to hear.  
  
  
- End 


End file.
